Islas en tus Ojos
by ReiRonie
Summary: Este fic es la introducción a la relación que nace entre Peter/Neal (Peal) más allá de su relación de compañeros.


**Capítulo 1: Sinatra**

Estamos en Nueva York, en un callejón de un barrio cualquiera. Bueno cualquiera no era al menos para Peter, o para Neal incluso. Se encontraban cerca de donde vivía Peter. No estaban en ninguna misión de la brigada, era 'otro tipo de misión'.

—¡Sinatra! —gritaba Peter buscando por los alrededores de ese largo callejón—. ¡Sinatra! _¿Dónde está el maldito perro?_ —pensó para sí.

—¡Peter! —se vio a un Neal con un respirar profundo corriendo tras él.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo has visto? Dime que sí por favor. Parece que va a empezar a llover y ni rastro.

—Quizá haya vuelto a casa solo, tal y como se ha ido. Nos hemos barrido el barrio por completo —le dijo Neal con la esperanza de que a Peter le pareciera un opción y no quedarse en la calle hasta tarde para que no les cayera un chaparrón encima. A Neal no le apetecía para nada, además de que a ambos se les veía bastante cansados.

—Si ya... —dijo no muy convencido de las palabras de su acompañante —. Igualmente es raro, Sinatra nunca se iría así como así. Lizz está al llegar se preocupará, tampoco quiero estar toda la noch- —Peter se calló en seco al ver que le caían las primeras gotas de la tarde sobre su cabeza —. ¡Mierda! No no, ¡Genial! ¡Estupendo!

—Si llego a saber que te ponías así de contento al ver llover me hubiera traído un paraguas para hacerte más compañía —dijo Neal en tono jocoso.

—Oh, sí ríete —Peter le sonrío con malicia —. ¡Me lo estoy pasando en grande! —cogió al joven y lo empujó hacia un toldo de una tienda trasera —. Con esta lluvia espero que aparezca, él la odia —dijo mientras miraba al poco cielo que se dejaba ver en el callejón.

—Pues más le vale —soltó Neal por lo bajini.

Tan rápido como se resguardaron empezó a llover más fuerte, ambos se quedaron en silencio absoluto. Neal pensaba en irse cuanto antes, antes de no pillar un resfriado y claro pensaba en Peter y que a este le pasara lo que a él. Sin embargo Peter parecía no preocuparle eso, porque no paraba de asomarse al más mínimo ruido y pensaba en la que le caería como se enterara su esposa- _Soy un policía capaz de encontrar al criminal más buscado y no a mi propio perro GENIAL_ —pensó —. _Como se enteren incluso en la brigada la burla durará días y Lizz..._

Cuando iba a sacar en claro lo que haría con él su esposa sonó un móvil, pero no era el de él, sino el de Neal.

—¿Diga? ... Es Mozz —dijo Neal advirtiendo a su compañero.

A Neal parecía de repente no importarle mucho la situación, lo notó Peter al ver que se estaba llevando lo suyo hablando de temas triviales con Mozzie. Fue en ese momento en el que vio a Neal tan metido en su conversación que aprovechó para salir a mojarse y mirar otra vez. Prefería hacer eso que estar quieto viendo llover y decidió dirigirse hasta el fondo, no lo aguantaba más, tenía que regresar con su perro. Se dispuso a mirar esquina por esquina, incluso miraba arriba por si se había subido a alguna escalera de incendios, se dio la vuelta sin ninguna respuesta positiva y se topó con Neal que estaba justo detrás suya. _Habría terminado su charla con Mozz que parecía más interesante que todo aquello desde luego. _Peter pudo apreciar que Neal se encontraba igual de mojado y que le hizo un gesto mirándole a los ojos, una señal que le hizo entender que iba a oscurecer, hacía frío y llovía a cantaros. Peter agachó la cabeza y caminando hacía una pared de ladrillos dejó caer su espalda en señal de abatimiento.

—No te culpes Peter, Sinatra no suele hacer esto. Debe haber alguna explicación eso está claro, pero así no podemos pensar con claridad ¿vale?

—Vamos a pillar una gorda ¿eh? —dijo Peter riéndose.

Neal le sonrió, fue una sonrisa dulce, nunca había visto a Neal de aquella forma, (adorablemente) mojado, y esa sonrisa que a pesar de que llovía iluminaba aquella zona tan oscura- _¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar esto en un lugar como este y en una situación como esta?_ - él sabía bien lo que pasaba, no era la primera vez que veía al joven con esos ojos. Peter se sentía mal, como si fuera infiel de pensamiento y procuraba olvidar lo que casi ocurre aquella noche de trabajo en el piso de éste. Neal sin embargo no tenía problema alguno, no lo decía claramente pero sus gestos hacia el agente se daba a entender, sobre todo sabiendo él lo listo que era Peter. Solo una vez le quiso hablar del tema pero Peter evadía con creces por miedo quizás, solo Peter lo sabía. Por eso Neal lo dejó de lado y supo que fue un error aunque por dentro le quemaba y decir que era poco seria mentirse a si mismo. Por su parte lo estaba intentando olvidar pero era difícil igualmente, se veían día si, día no...

El ex-convicto pensó en el momento de silencio coger a su compañero del hombro para que empezara a moverse. El caso es que no fue muy acertado. Peter lo notó, tendría que estar preocupado por Sinatra pero no podía dejar de pensar en Neal, de como le hipnotizaban sus ojos claros hasta llegar al punto de no darse cuenta de que Neal estaba demasiado cerca. El agente no opuso resistencia alguna y también se acercó, lo justo como para que ambas bocas se unieran en un beso, un beso que fue lo máximo para el ladrón y algo que se tenía guardado el otro, como una partida sin acabar. Peter se sentía muy bien en sus adentros, demasiado bien y no, no podía ni quería pararlo. Neal era muy pasional y se dejó llevar tocando de arriba a abajo por toda la espalda a Peter, cuando de repente se escuchó un ladrido al fondo de donde se encontraban. Ambos dejaron de besarse en el acto, exaltados mirando por donde podría venir aquel sonido.

—¡Sinatra! —soltó Peter aliviado y muy avergonzado. Se había olvidado de su perro por completo y sin quererlo al agente se le había detenido el tiempo olvidándose de todo problema —. ¡Ay Sinatra! Mal chico ¿por qué te escapaste de casa? ¿eh chico? —Peter parecía muy aliviado mientras abrazaba a su perro y le daba caricias simultáneamente. Neal, sin embargo esperaba sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos justo atrás de Peter.

—Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado al fin Peter. O mejor dicho, que él nos haya encontrado —sonrió Neal entre dientes.

Peter le miró devolviéndole la sonrisa aún agachado y mirándole a los ojos pensó para él —_Gracias Neal_.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**  
**  
**Este fic es la introducción a la relación que nace entre Peter/Neal más allá de su relación de compañeros y/o también llamada familiar.

El título quizá no pueda entenderse muy bien, me explico: En esto de poner títulos/nombres a las cosas no soy muy buena. En el momento que estaba pensando uno pensé en lo que me puede que me llegara a inspirar para hacer este fic, y bueno fue un poco el haber estado escuchando a '_Tiziano Ferro_' y sus magnificas composiciones hacia el amor, así que al meditar aquello, pensé en ponerle una canción de el cantante que pegara. '_Islas en tus Ojos' e_s una de ellas y la cual me haya recordado a la relación _Peter/Neal_ (_y a los ojos de Neal jaja_), tampoco no me iba comer mucho el coco siendo el primero que escribo ¡y pongo título!

Debo dejar en claro que me consta que el nombre de 'Sinatra' no es el nombre original del perro. En español lo hemos traducido así, pero su nombre real es 'Satchmo' (si buscáis info podéis atar cabos y verle más sentido al maldito y freak nombre). Quería dejarlo en claro, porque la verdad hay quien puede pensar que le quita la esencia por haber dejado el nombre al español (cutre) pero como yo he seguido la serie así, pues así lo he dejado, y también teniendo en cuenta que el fic está en español, aunque si nos ponemos así 'Peter' sería 'Pedro' ejem...

Pues nada espero que guste el fic que he hecho con todo mi cariño de fan fan (jaja) y por pura frustración al no ver casi nada de esta fantástica serie y menos de esta OTP tan maravillosa. A decir verdad, gracias a ello me he animado a escribir ¡y a terminar algo en condiciones! (más o menos), aunque no es uno de mis primeros, pero sí el que me atrevo a enseñar y compartir al mundo.

¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
